A School Year With Mitchie?
by Joeysbaby956
Summary: The sequal to Camp Rock With No Friends? This story takes you on a journey through Taylor and Mitchie's school year before their second year at Camp Rock. Must read Camp Rock With No Friends? before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! It's here! The sequal to Camp Rock With No Friends?! I'm excited! Are you? I've been dreaming this story up since I started the last three chapters of CRWNF. It's spent about a week in preproduction and this is going to be much better than CRNF because I already have everything planned instead of doing things last minute off the top of my head. This story is rated T because there are some cat fights and I don't think there will be swearing, but Taylor is 16 so you never know if she will. She's generally a calmer and cleaner character, but I'm pushing her to her limits this story. I'm putting out yet another plea for a beta. Please contact me! I want to give you the best reading experience and some times that means having someone read over to help out, so please help me! Also I have a contest. I need a mean girl for a few chapters and if anyone is interested please give me the information I put at the end AN. It can be you or a made up character, so please enter!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Camp Rock. I do, however, own Taylor, Scarrlett and Tanya. If I owned Camp Rock I would have the second one out by now instead of it coming out the night of my Keith Urban concert.**

**Enjoy! And happy 2nd anniversery A Little Bit Longer!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Are you excited to get home?" My mom asked on the way home. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but at times she can be a bit…annoying. Like right now for instance. I wanted to throw myself a pity party because I missed all the friends I had made at camp.

"A bit." I answered reluctantly.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I guess I just miss camp." I told her watching the green out the window fly by.

"Already? You left only an hour ago!" She remarked. I wasn't about to let her start her rant on how she was right that I would enjoy the camp, so I turned the radio on and almost started crying when I heard a Connect 3 song.

We rode up until Mystic Valley Parkway in silence.

"So you had a good time at camp." Mom stated.

"Yeah. I made some really amazing friends." I told her as we pulled onto Cambria Street. This was the street where I had grown up. I felt my heart swell as I saw the big light blue house.

"And here we are." Mom said pulling into the driveway. "Home sweet home."

I hopped out of the car right away.

"The door's unlocked!" Mom yelled as I ran to the front door. I flung it open and ran upstairs. It was good to be home. The first thing I saw was the Connect 3 poster on my door. That would have to come down now that I was friends with them. Once I opened the door I almost had a heart attack when I saw my tow best friends, Tanya and Scarrlett sitting on the bed. I squealed and ran to hug them. I was accepted eagerly. After we all let go I was bombarded with questions.

"How was camp-?"

"Did you see Shane-?"

"Who was that girl-"

"You were on Hot Tunes!" Was the last one I heard before I shushed them.

"One question at a time!" I told them laughing.

"How was camp?" Tanya asked. She was the one who had gotten my rant about how I didn't want to go before I left, so she knew my before feelings.

"Amazing! I made so many new friends!" I told them.

"What about the music?" Scarrlett asked. She was the one who had been the most disappointed when she heard I was going. She had been begging to go for weeks and to find out that I was going against my will on a whim from my mother had really gotten to her. She had major aspirations to be a famous singer.

"It was amazing! I learned to sing and a little bit of hip-hop, but the singing was easier." I laughed.

"Did you meet Shane Grey?" Scarrlett asked.

"Did I ever!" I gushed. They looked at me confused. "Who do you think was the one that got him to deflate his head."

"You told Shane Grey off?" Tanya gasped in awe.

"Twice. The boy finally got the message. We're pretty good friends now." I told them.

"So who was that girl who was singing with him?" Scarrlett asked, ready for new gossip to spread.

"That was Mitchie. She was in my cabin and she was banned from Final Jam cause the witch who ran offstage during Final Jam had lied to Brown, the camp owner, about her stealing a bracelet. But Brown, being to 'cool' person he is, made a loophole. Shane had been looking for the 'girl with the voice' almost all summer and it turns out it was her." I explained, right before my mom called,

"Dinner!" From down the stairs.

Scarrlett and Tanya ate with me and my mother before leaving. I stayed downstairs and chatted with my mom.

"Where's Joshua?" I asked her as I helped with the dishes. I had been curious as to why my loser of a step-father wasn't at dinner or even in the house.

"At his apartment." She said.

"His apartment?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Honey, we're getting divorced." She said. Inside I was jubilant, I had been waiting for this day for ages. Outside, I needed to be the sympathetic daughter and support my mother.

"Why?" I asked patting her arm.

"He just wasn't the one and I couldn't trust him." She explained, I got the feeling that she didn't want to linger on it, so I simply told her that I would be upstairs before I ran to my room. I checked my cell phone and saw the one new message signal. I opened the text not sure who it was from.

_Hey Tay! Miss you already! You home yet?_ Mitchie asked.

_Yup! Are you? Miss you too!_ I sent back. I looked around my room waiting for her reply. I took in the walls that were painted a royal purple and my black carpet. I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone buzzing again.

_No. We still have another hour to go. What's up?_ She asked.

_My mother is getting another divorce. Thank God! _I shared. Mitchie knew every thing about my mothers horrid relationship with my step-father and my even worst relationship with him.

_That's great! I mean, not for her, but still. Mom says that Dad has news for us when we get home. He'll have to tell me in the morning though. As soon as my head hits that pillow I'm going to go straight to sleep. LOLZ!_ Mitchie texted.

_Hmmmm…Wonder what the news is. Say hi to Connie for me!_ I told her. As I waited for her to text me back, my phone began to blast Connect 3 music. That reminded me that I had to take those posters down. I lifted the phone to me ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, is this Pizza Planet? I'd like two pepperonis and a Hawaiian please." Shane joked. I laughed.

"Hey Shane." I said through my giggle fit.

"Hey lil sis!" He teased.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm only a year and half younger than you!" I protested.

"Whatever. You make it home safe?" He asked.

"Yup!" I told him popping the p. "Why aren't you on the phone with your girlfriend?" I scolded.

"She isn't my girlfriend!" Shane protested before adding in a quiet voice, "Not yet anyway."

"She's got you whipped dude!" I teased.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry bro. You're too much fun to tease."

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Tearing my Connect 3 posters off my wall." I told him.

"Why?" He feigned hurt.

"Because it's a bit creepy to sleep when my brother is staring at me." I explained.

"Good point." He paused and I could hear Nate yelling in the background,

"Dude! Get off the phone! Dad wants to talk about the tour!"

"Coming dude!" Shane yelled back. "I gotta go."

"So I hear. Tell Nate and Jason hi for me! And call Mitchie! I wouldn't want her to be jealous of me now." I teased, giant smile on my face.

"Bye lil sis."

"Bye Shay. Talk to ya later." I told him before the line disconnected. I turned around with my old poster collection in my arms ready to put in my closet. I jumped about a mile high when I saw Scarrlett standing in the doorway. "Omigosh Scar! You scared me! What's up?" I asked bustling around my room.

"I left my jacket here. Was that Shane Grey?" She asked gaping in awe.

"Ya." I didn't see how it was such a big deal that I was good friends with him. He was just another person.

"So how close are you guys?" Scarrlett asked sitting in the hammock I had hung in the corner of my room.

"Pretty close. He's like my brother." I told her shutting my closet and flopping myself onto my bed.

"That is so cool! What is he like?" She asked. I sure as heck hoped that this wasn't what it was going to be like when I went to school. I hated interrogations.

"Cuddly. He's a real sweetie once you get to know him. He loves his music and even though he isn't a jerk anymore he's still cocky. He cares about his family and friends over everything and you are at his wrath if you touch his hair. It's rather funny!" I said remembering the first time I had fluffed his hair and he got all defensive.

"Girls! Scarrlett's mother is here!" My mom yelled up the stairs.

"That's my cue." Scarrlett sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. My place at one. Okay?" She asked hugging me.

"Okay. I'll see you than." I told her as she left the room, shutting my door behind her.

_Taylor? You still there? I'm going to bed. Night._ Mitchie texted me.

_Night Mitch. Sweet dreams. Call me in the morning!_ I instructed her.

_Okay. Sweet dreams to you too._ She texted back. After that text I shut my phone off and started playing my bedtime play list on my iPod. I fell asleep in under 30 minutes.

I woke up the next morning with the sunlight streaming onto my face. I unwillingly moved to my side before I opened my eyes. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to go to back to sleep after waking up like that, I tugged myself out of bed, grabbed my phone and drudged downstairs for breakfast.

Around my second bowl of Lucky Charms my phone began to ring Jungle Boogie, aka, the weirdest song I had ever heard.

"Hello?" I asked after I had swallowed my cereal.

"Hey!" Mitchie said on the other end. It never failed to amaze me how she was so perky in the morning.

"Hey Mitch! What's up?" I asked wanting to know what this news of hers was.

"Okay." She started. "So you know how my dad owns a hardware store, right?"

"Ya." I said slowly.

"So he was thinking of expanding, but there isn't any space in our town. So he decided to look in some other towns. So he found one." She told me mischievously.

"Where?" I asked.

"Boston. And my mom doesn't want to live in a big city so…" She trailed off.

"No way!" I gasped. The only place near Boston I could think of was Somerville, aka, the place where I had spent all my life.

"Yes way! We're moving to Somerville! Dad already bought the house and we're moving in a week!"

"Omigosh! This is so amazing! I was just telling my friends that you should meet them and now you're coming here! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"I know! I've gotta go, lots to do, ya know. I'll call you later!" Mitchie promised.

"Okay!" I said putting my bowl in the sink and hanging up before I took a shower and began the walk to Scarrlett's house.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you like or didn't like and contact me about being a beta! I'll leave the information for the contest below and my newthing. When you leave a review I wanna know something about you. For this chapter, since it is the 2nd anniversary of A Little Bit Longer, tell me what your favorite song off the album is.**

**Contest info, Please leave me:**

**1. Name**

**2. Favorite Grey Brother**

**3. Appearance-Hair color, eye color...etc...**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Long time, no update! Thank you so much for the reviews! Let's see if we can get more than three this chapter! Camp Rock 2 was amazing! I was soo sad that they lost, but the Smitchie kiss was totally worth it! Was I sensing a bit of Naitlyn during This Is Our Song? LOL! Just a reminder that you can follow me on twitter at joeysbaby956. Just a warning, I tweet ALOT! It's an obsession of mine. Another reminder to enter for the chance for you or a character you have made up to be in this story. I'll list the info at the bottom. And a last reminder that I am looking for a beta. It would really help me a lot to get feedback from soemone I can trust before the chapter gets relased to the general public, especially because I could use help with grammer and spelling. Enough of my rambling snad on with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do now own Camp Rock or Camp Rock 2, I only own Scarrlett, Tanya, Taylor and Taylors mother.**

**Song-Believe in me by Demi Lovato**

* * *

Chapter 2

I spent most of the week either in my room or with Scarrlett and Tanya.

"Taylor!" My mom yelled up the stairs to me two days after Mitchie called with her news. I pretended I didn't hear her and continued with my singing to the CD Caitlyn had made me with _Pyramid, I'd Lie, Scars_ and, _But Then I Woke Up_, on it. I was still rather tired because I had been up until near 2 AM surfing the web.

"Taylor!" She yelled again. I wasn't ignoring her to vex her, I honestly just didn't want to go downstairs. I decided that if she called up one more time I would go downstairs.

"TAYLOR!" She screamed.

"Coming!" I yelled back, pausing my music before skipping down the stairs.

"Set the table." Mom instructed.

"Yes…Your Majesty." I muttered.

"What did you just say?" She snapped turning around.

"Nothing." I mumbled. She made a noise of annoyance and turned around. I set the table as quickly as I could and sat on the couch to watch Hot Tunes before dinner.

"Dinner!" Mom yelled. I tried to concentrate on the article about Hannah Montana's latest beau. "Come to the table, Taylor!" I sighed turning off the TV.

"Coming!" I yelled, making my way into the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

"You seem tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Mom asked suspiciously.

"Ya." I smiled, it was fake, but I was hoping I could put on a good enough act to avoid a lecture. "I got plenty of sleep last night. I guess I'm just…" I tried to think of a plausible reason as to why I would be tired, "Readjusting to being home."

"Really. Because your light was on until 2 last night." She said in her mom voice.

"I fell asleep with it on?" I asked in my most innocent voice, she totally wasn't buying it.

"Very funny Taylor." She said dryly. "I'm going to start turning that WiFi off if you stay up that late. It's going to interfere with your school work."

"Mom, I'll be fine." I argued. This was completely unnecessary. I finished my dinner in silence as she lectured me and I made an attempt to tune her out. As soon as I finished I cleared my plate and went back to my room.

"It's amazing what you can hide, just by putting on a smile." I muttered to myself as I faced my mirror. _Hey, That could make an awesome song lyric!_ I thought. I took out the notebook I had made over the summer for my song ideas and lyrics and wrote it down;

_The mirror can lie_

_Doesn't show you what's inside_

_And it, it can tell you you're full of life _

_It's amazing what you can hide _

_Just by putting on a smile _

_I don't wanna be afraid _

_I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today _

_And know that I'm okay _

_Cause everyone's perfect in their usual way _

_So you see, I just wanna believe in me_

* * *

"Hello?" I asked picking up the phone. It was the day before Mitchie was going to move to Somerville.

"Hey Taylor," Shane voice came. He sounded tired, was the label overworking him?

"Hey Shane. What's up?" I asked.

"The usual, tour planning, rehearsals and photo shoots." He told me. "The guys say hi."

"I say hi back. Mitchie's moving here tomorrow!" I burst. I couldn't contain my excitement. It was too good to be true that one of my best friends from camp was going to be moving here.

"That's awesome Taylor! Maybe I'll plan a visit to you guys on tour."

"Well you are coming to Boston, right?" I asked.

"Why, trying to swing tickets?" He teased.

"Possibly," I joked back. The conversation turned serious.

"How about we make a deal."

"I'm listening."

"I'll give you front row, backstage access tickets if…" He trailed off.

"If what? " I asked. Knowing Shane it was probably really ridiculous.

* * *

"If you sing _Pyramid_ with me both night's we're there." He told me.

"Shane. There's no way. You're fans want to see you, not me." I told him. It was a huge audience and I wasn't sure I was ready for that yet.

"Sure you can. The fan's will love it! Come on. Please!" He begged, I could practically see his puppy dog pout on the other end.

"Shane. You're being stupid."

"No I'm not. Please lil sis!" That was the last straw. If there was any obligation to him for me to do this it was him calling me his sister.

"Urg! Fine. But don't expect me not to tell you, I told ya so, when I get booed offstage. And I have one condition if I get up there." I told him using me mischievous mind.

"Yes! What is your condition?" He asked happily.

"You have to get Mitchie to sing _This Is Me_ with you." I told him, smirk on my face.

"You're on! I gotta go! Say hi to Mitchie for me tomorrow!" "Why? As far as I can tell, you've been texting her non-stop! But sure. Bye Shay!"

"Later Tayle!

* * *

I waited anxiously outside Mitchie's new house on Westwood Street which was the street next to me. She was practically going to be in my backyard. I was so excited to have one of my best friends moving to be near me! I began to bounce as I saw Connie's van turn the corner to Westwood. Mitchie was out of the car and hugging me before her mom even came to a full stop.

"Omigosh! I've missed you so much!" We both said excitedly as we broke apart.

"Jinx! You owe me a Coke!" I told her. "Preferably Diet."

"Okay. So! I really wanna check out the house! Care to join me?" Mitchie asked as Connie opened the front door. The downstairs was pretty awesome, it had a large kitchen with a connected dining room. Next to the dining room there was the living room, which was painted white and had a bay window and a fireplace. There was a bathroom downstairs and a master bedroom, which was where Connie and Steve would sleep.

Upstairs there was a large bedroom for Mitchie with a bathroom, and a guest bedroom.

"What room do you want?" Connie asked Mitchie. Mitchie pointed to the larger one but asked,

"Can we make the smaller one a music room?"

"I'll talk to your father about it," Connie said winking. "Now hurry up and choose some colors for the walls! I want to get you all set up before school starts in two weeks!" Mitchie made a scrunched up face towards me as Connie went downstairs. We sat on the floor of her new room.

"So how have you been?" She asked sticking paint samples up in random places on the wall.

"Pretty good. It isn't like you don't know that though. We've only been texting 24/7!" I joked.

"So, I have some news that I couldn't tell you over cell." Mitchie told me blushing slightly as she sat across from me.

"Ooh! Does it have anything to do with a certain boyfriend of yours?" I asked in a teasing voice making her blush an even deeper red.

"He isn't my boyfriend," Mitchie protested.

"Sure he isn't." I told her dryly with an eye roll.

"Whatever. Anyways. He called the other day."

"He does every day. I swear that he's programmed us into his routine." I jokes. "Anyways. He offered me the chance to sing with him onstage we n they come to Boston."

"Same here! You told him yes, right? I told him you would!" I gushed.

"Yes, I told Shane yes. I'm sorta nervous though. I've never really sang in front of a crowd. The only time I did was Final Jam and that was a small audience." She shared. Mitchie had always been insecure, but it suited her, even though she was totally wrong about half the things she thought about herself.

"You'll be brill! Promise!" I told her holding up my pinkie.

"So will you." She said, linking her pinkie with mine and making the most sacred promise of all, even to 15 year olds.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Qu. for this chapter-Have you ever gone to a Jonas Brothers or Nick Jonas concert? If so, how many and which tour?**

**Contest-**

**1-Name**

**2-Favorite Grey Brother**

**3-Apperance (Hair and eye color, height, etc...)**

**Thanks! And never forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm back once again! Sorry for the long break! I've been super busy with school and drama and stuff, and I was really trying to focus on that, but the other day I totally had some free time and was having a major Jonas Brothers day and started to write and I know this chapter isn't as awesome as it could be, but I really wanted to give y'all something after such a long time! I'd also like to thank my three mean-girls, you know who you are! I hope I didn't do to terribly with what you gave me. I really loved writing about them and I can't wait to work more with them! And to my inspiration for Scarrlett, you are amazing and I know that this isn't how you would act. Lolz! Thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear from y'all!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own CAMP ROCK, however, I do own the tour program from last summer from the CAMP ROCK TOUR, and I've been reading it a lot as of late! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three

"Hey Mitch! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall today. Scarrlett and Tanya are coming and they really want to meet you! Catch me back!" I said enthusiastically into my cell. Scarrlett, Tanya and I always went shopping the week before school together and since Mitchie had just moved here I had thought it would be a good idea to invite her.

"So is she coming?" Scarrlett asked from my bad. Her mother had dropped her off at my place early this morning on her way to work. We were having a sleepover tonight and just chilling out.

"Wait a few. She has to call me back," I told her spinning in my swivel chair. My phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Hey Tay! Sorry I didn't catch you earlier, I was talking to Sierra. I'd love to go to the mall! What time?" She asked eagerly.

"Can you come over now? And can you sleep over tonight?" I asked watching Scarrlett as she looked through the photo album of Camp Rock photos Mitchie and I had put together two days ago.

"Sure! I'll be there in ten!" She said, and I could already hear her pulling a bag out of her closet.

"Awesome! See you in a few!" I told her hanging up and tapping Scarrlett on the shoulder as she looked at the one of me and Mitchie on the dock with our guitars. "Mitchie's gonna be here in a few. Tanya should be here in a second too," I commented.

"Ya. She said she needed some new dresses for school and stuff. I need some boots and a new CD player. You?" She asked flipping the page.

"Clothes. Sheet music. The usual school supplies. Nothing too out of the ordinary," I told her as the doorbell rang. "Let yourself in!" I yelled knowing that it was Tanya.

"Hey!" Tanya yelled as she came up the stairs.

"Hey Tan. How are you?" Scarrlett asked softly. Or at least, softly for her.

"Good! How are you?" Tanya asked her plunking her sleeping bag and backpack in the corner of the room.

"Pretty good! Ready to go," Scarrlett told me, and Tanya nodded before turning to me.

"Is Mitchie coming?" She asked. Out of the two of them Tanya was the more excited to meet Mitchie. Scarrlett seemed excited to me, but in a more subdued way.

"Did somebody say my name?" Mitchie asked walking into my room with a small, shy smile.

"Mitch!" I said going over to her and giving her a hug. "Mitchie, this is Scarrlett and Tanya. Scar, Tan, this is Mitchie," I told them gesturing as I said each of their names.

"Hi," Mitchie said quietly.

"Hey Mitchie!" Tanya said brightly sifting through her purse for lip gloss.

"Hi!" Scarrlett greeted quietly, but still chipper and polite.

"So are we going or what?" I asked as soon as Mitchie put her things down. Scarrlett was up in an instant, plaid tote bag in hand and tugging at me hand. I laughed and let her lead me downstairs and into my mother's car where she was waiting for us.

"What is this song?" Scarrlett asked as I cranked up the volume in the car. Mitchie and I smiled at each other.

"I'd Lie!" We both squealed before we started singing. Tanya was bobbing her head to the music and Scarrlett was listening to me and Mitchie sing, a contemplative look on her face.

"I'll call you when we're done! Bye Mom!" I told my mom as the four of us hopped out of the car.

We walked right into TARGET first thing. Even though some people might have thought it was a rip-off store, we loved it because you could find good clothes cheap. As it turned out we were all able to find at least one outfit if not two for each of us to buy. Scarrlett had made up her mind to buy jeans and tee-shirts, while Tanya, Mitchie and I mixed and matched. I picked up a few patterned pieces and Mitchie stuck with solid while Tanya went with floral prints.

We walked out of the store and into the mall and I swept around with my eyes. There were a few cute guys joking around near Pac-Sun and over near the fountain were the local plastics. Jennifer Abrams, Kelly Lincoln and Jessica Milen made up the group. After seeing Mean Girls, Scarrlett, Tanya and I had begun to call them the Plastics. Jennifer led them. She could be very pretty, if she wasn't so mean all the time. She had black hair that was pin straight past her shoulders, although I had a feeling she took the time to straighten it every morning because it had been super curly when we were in kindergarten. She had crystal blue eyes and had horrible vision. When we were in second grade she had had to have glasses for a year and even though she mostly wore contacts these days, I had caught her wearing her glasses last year in the copier room when she thought she was alone. Her right hand woman was Jessica. Jess had long brown hair that fell in waves to her shoulder blades. Her hazel eyes were captivating, but when she was mad, you could see the threat in them. She had moved to Somerville in fifth grade and had been inseparable with Jennifer ever since. The last edition to the trio was Kelly. Kelly was five feet tall with wavy brown hair with blonde highlights that went to her mid-back and brown eyes. She had been added last year. All through middle school she had been a bit of an outcast. She had braces and pimples, but after the summer she had come to school looking like some kind of model and Jennifer had instantly accepted her into the group.

"Who are they?" Mitchie asked from next to me looking over at them.

"The Plastics. Don't go near them if you know what's good for you," Scarrlett offhandedly warned as they sauntered past the boys, making it less than obvious that they were trying to pick them up. Mitchie nodded and Tanya led all of us onto the next store. We all got our school supplies at STAPLES and began out walk out. Tanya had just cracked a joke that had the other three of us laughing crazy as we walked, and I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" I said holding my hand out. Jennifer Abrams glared up and me.

"You should be. Do you people even watch where you're going?" She spat brushing herself off.

"That isn't very nice," Mitchie commented. Jennifer looked her up and down.

"And you are?" Jennifer asked.

"Mitchie Torres. I'm new here," Mitchie explained.

"I know you. You sang with Shane Grey on Hot Tunes!" Jessica said almost excitedly.

"You had a good voice. Not as good as Jennifer of course, but it was okay," Kelly said. I resisted the urge to snort. Every year for the talent show they did a song and Jennifer was actually the worst singer of the group.

"Thanks," Mitchie said shyly.

"You should come eat lunch with us sometime," Jennifer invited coyly. Thankfully, Mitchie knew exactly what she was trying.

"No thanks. I've already got some lunch buddies, but thanks for asking!" Mitchie said as we all began to walk away leaving Jennifer seething.

"Mitchie, you are my new freaking hero," Tanya told her as we walked out to the car. "I don't think I've ever seen Jennifer want someone in her crew so badly."

"Thanks. I just don't need any drama this year," Mitchie told her and I put my arm around her.

Mom ordered pizza that night and we pigged out in my room. My phone rang just as we were about to put in _Harry Potter_.

"Hello?" I asked handing the DVD to Scarrlett to let her start it.

"Hey Taylor, do you know where Mitchie is? She didn't pick up her phone when I called," Shane complained. I laughed at his almost panicked voice.

"Calm down Shay, she's right here. We're having a sleepover!" I laughed at him. The other girls looked at me. Mitchie came right over and asked if I could speaker-phone the call.

"Hey Shane!" She said happily. I loved to see how her whole face lit up when she spoke to him.

"Hey Mitch. No phone tonight, huh," Shane commented.

"Girl's night Shane! Make it fast, we have some Potter to watch!" I told him.

"Cool down Taylor. You ready for next month?" Shane asked.

"Did Mitch agree?" I asked. Mitchie looked at me and nodded and I sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to be. Now hurry up lover-boy!" I told him as I took speaker phone off and let Mitchie have the phone. She came back a few minutes later and held it out to me.

"Thank you for letting me talk to her Taylor," Shane told me sincerely.

"Sure thing Shay. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course. Later sis!"

"C'ya bro!" I told him hanging up.

"Getting cozy with Shane?" Scarrlett asked with a tense smile on her face. Mitchie looked taken aback.

"What do you mean getting cozy? He's one of my best friends Scar. I thought you might understand that since you are too," I told her getting defensive.

"Wow. I couldn't tell. Seems like you have a new one at the moment," Scarrlett spat. I grasped her arm.

"Hey! That was totally uncalled for!" I told her dragging her into the hallway shutting the door behind us.

"Why? You're all buddy-buddy with Mitchie. I didn't see you at all this summer and now I get the chance to and you're suddenly besties with someone else!" Scarrlett hissed at me.

"First off, you know going away for the summer wasn't my choice, and second, how can you say that. Did you think I'd go off to camp and not make friends? Mitchie and I may be close, but we went through things. Living in the same cabin for two and a half months makes people that close, but you and me, we're sisters Scar. We have been since kindergarten. I don't know how you could think that I'm ditching you for Mitchie," I told her.

"It looks like you are. And I'm sorry if I seem like I'm being really mean, but I missed you this summer, and it just seems like every time I've talked to you since you got home it's been about camp and all of your new friends. I really just want to get back to being sisters. Me, you and Tanya. The way it was supposed to be," Scarrlett told me.

"Scar, you know that the three of us will always be tight that way, but you have to understand that Mitchie's my sister now too. I know you haven't really been around her all that much, but please give her a chance. I know you'll love her," I told her. Scarrlett sighed.

"Fine. I'm sorry I've been so mean. Sisters?" She asked opening her arms.

"Sisters," I giggled hugging her before going inside. Scarrlett apologized to Mitchie as soon as we got inside and the rest of the night we joked and gossiped and had fun. Mitchie even took out her guitar and we taught Scarrlett and Tanya our original songs and laughed over some of the more insane moments of each other's summers, and in that moment, the four of us fit perfectly. Every piece of the puzzle falling into place and the moment becoming snapshot perfect.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Question of the chapter, What is your favorite Jonas Brothers cover song? Mine is either Somebody Like You, by Keith Urban, or Gonna Get You Good, by Shania Twain. Another plea for a beta is here, I know y'all read this every chapter so if you could please send me a message! Thanks for readin and remember to review!**

**Love y'all!**

**Mikki**


End file.
